1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for inspecting an integrated circuit.
2. Related Background Art
As a technique concerning an apparatus for inspecting an integrated circuit, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0039131 discloses a technique for irradiating an active region of a transistor formed in the integrated circuit with laser light and detecting the laser light modulated and reflected by the active region of the transistor, thereby analyzing a failure of the transistor. According to Patent Literature 1, the modulation of laser light depends on the transistor's response to a voltage applied to it, so that whether the transistor has a fault or not can be investigated by analyzing the amplitude, intensity, polarization rotation, or phase of the modulated laser light.